warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kavat
Kavats are a type of panion], similar in appearance to cats. Kavats normally live in Infested areas and feed on the Infestation. Wild Kavats are naturally invisible and are not hostile to players unless they are scanned. Due to their anti-Infested potential, the Grineer have domesticated Kavats for use in clearing out the Infestation from their ships. Kavat handlers, known as Hyekka Masters, are equipped with advanced sensors to detect Kavats, which can also detect invisible players, serving as an additional stealth hazard in Grineer missions. |-|Adarza Kavat = |-|Smeeta Kavat = Acquisition The player can obtain a Kavat by breeding them with their Orbiter's Incubator, which must first be upgraded with a Kavat Incubator Upgrade Segment. This Upgrade Segment may be purchased from the market for or crafted from its corresponding blueprint which must be researched and purchased in the Dojo or dropped by Hyekka Masters. The breeding process requires ten (10) Kavat Genetic Codes and an Incubator Power Core. Note: The blueprint assembly for the incubator upgrade segment requires its own ten (10) Kavat Genetic Codes in addition to the ten (10) needed for breeding. Genetic codes are obtained by scanning wild Kavats with a Codex Scanner or Synthesis Scanner. Additionally, alerts for (5) Kavat Genetic Code may appear occasionally. The same restrictions for breeding new pets apply to the Kavat as well: the player cannot have an existing active companion and there must be a free Stasis Pod available for use. Incubation Types Once the player meets the necessary requirements to begin breeding, the incubator offers a choice between a Random incubation or the use of Genetic Code Templates. Random As the name implies, a Random incubation offers no guarantees on the resulting Kavat's Variant, head, tail, gender, color, or fur pattern. Genetic Code Template An incubation utilizing Genetic Code Templates offers a much higher probability of the traits imprinted on the Template to be present in the resulting Kavat, however, this is still not guaranteed, and certain Kavat traits are not even imprinted on the Template in the first place. See the Genetic Code Template article for more information about the transferral of traits from one Kavat to another when starting this type of incubation. Regardless of the type of incubation, once the process is started, it will require 48 hours '''(24 hours with an Incubator Upgrade Segment) to complete, independent of server reset cycles. This stage may, however, be rushed for ‍ . Maturity When the incubation process completes, either naturally or by rushing, the player will be able to name their new Kavat. The named but non-mature Kavat can be kept for as long as the player wants, and will walk around the Orbiter; however, to put it in stasis or take another pet out, it must be matured. In order to take it out on missions, you'll have to manually mature it in the incubator. This process is instantaneous. Once mature, the Kavat will begin to experience daily Genetic Stability degradation. Maintenance Unlike Kubrows which have Genetic Stability '''and '''Loyalty parameters, Kavats only have '''Genetic Stability that must be maintained in order to ensure that they perform their best during missions. This can be viewed in the Incubator. Due to lack of a Loyalty maintenance requirement, Kavats are considerably more care-free than Kubrows and can risk being killed in combat without fear of losing combat effectiveness in future missions. This puts Kavats in a maintenance category somewhere between a Kubrow and a Sentinel, that can still be revived as normal after being downed. Genetic Stability (Health) Genetic Stability refers to the Kavat's physical vitality, which affects its maximum health. A newly hatched Kavat starts out with 100% Genetic Stability, giving it a +100% bonus to its maximum health; a Kavat with 150 base health will have 300 health at 100% stability. At 0%, a Kavat will have its base health with no bonus. Their Genetic Stability degrades by 5% every 24 hours, which reduces the amount of bonus health and even reduces their maximum health below its base if left alone for too long. The Kavat will eventually enter stasis if its Genetic Stability drops to -95%. This degradation can be countered by using DNA Stabilizers available from the Market costing ‍ for a packet of 6 (or ‍ per pack with a Incubator Upgrade Segment), which restores lost Genetic Stability by 40% per use. Stasis To begin, all Kavats will first need a Stasis Pod to grow and mature inside before being taken along with in missions. If a player expects to be away for long periods from the game, or simply wants to breed another Kavat, they may place their currently active Kavat in Stasis as players may only have one active living companion at a time. This clears the Kavat from the Incubator, storing it in a Stasis Pod (which can be bought for each) and prevents genetic degradation. While Kavat can be brought in and out of Stasis at will, it takes 30 minutes for a Kavat taken out of Stasis to become active that can be rushed with In the event that a player wishes to permanently remove a Kavat from their possession, for example due to the lack of vacant Stasis Slots, the Kavat can be consigned to the Lotus for . However, a Kavat in Stasis cannot be consigned and therefore must first be revived from Stasis. Media 2CatbrowFeral_ShowSecond.jpg|Feral/Moonless Kavat concept art shown in Devstream 58 3CatbrowGrineer_Modified_ShowThird.jpg|Hyekka concept art shown in Devstream 58 KavatArmorPreview2.jpg|Kavat Wysar Armor shown in Devstream 66 FeralKavatTeaser.png|A Feral Kavat, shown in the Update 18.5 Teaser Devstream76_website.jpg|Kavat Shown Inside a Tenno Ship 230410_20160709000751_1.png|kavat|linktext=kavat b885f295ac245da169a4b655f0111135.png|Long furry ears with green eyes and a peacock tail b21ed5fc8c3d89e3c2c684744a9f0b89.png|Long furry ear, teal eyes and arrow tailed c0abe7af43864523853c4b0b437aa7f3.png|Long ball tipped ears, yellow eyes and guppy tail 5d092fac5a14a9e5f0d7325e6e82a47c.png|Long ball tipped ears, white eyes and mermaid tail Smeeta Kavat Guppy Tail Brown-Yellow.png|Smeeta Kavat-Guppy Tail, Short Ears Kavat 4.1.png Kavat 6.1.png Jester kavat.png Kavat 2.png Kavat 6.2.png Kavat 5.png Kavat 6.png Trivia * Kavats are referred to as "Catbrow" in the game files, a portmanteau of "cat" and "Kubrow." * The name of at least one breed of Kavat is derived from Sanskrit, which seems relevant to the breed's specialty; ** Adarza (आदर्श) can translate to "mirror" and "act of perceiving by the eyes" * While Incubating, when the Kavat shows up in kitten form, you can pet your Kavat by pressing your interact button when standing in front of the Incubator. Patch History }} de:Adarza Kavat Category:Companion Category:Update 19